Override
by PencilofAwesomeness
Summary: The Lab Rats are sent on a seemingly harmless damage control mission, but a mysterious person who has a vendetta against Davenport shows up and proves to be more trouble then anyone thought. When everything and everyone is compromised, Chase is left to fix everything on his own. But can he survive long enough to do it?
1. Chapter 1:Goodbye Weekend, Hello Mission

**Okay, after watching several Lab Rats episodes in a row, I got inspired. So, I went on to FanFiction to see what people put up…and discovered that there was almost ****_no action_**** fics in there… Not cool. So, I was then even more inspired to do this! Warning, there will be major whump and pain in here (*cough* Chase *cough*)...! **

**Sorry that the first chapter is boring but…well I had to set up the story. Don't worry, there will be plenty of action starting in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I wrote this from my iPod, so if anything turned out weird or wrong for some reason…that's why. (Auto correct can be annoying sometimes…)**

**Disclaimer: (*sigh*) Do we really have to do these? It's ****_Fan_****Fiction! Oh well, I do not own.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye Weekend, Hello Mission

Chase PoV  
I walked through the door with Adam and Bree at my heels and triumphantly tossed my book bag on the couch before plopping down next to it. It was finally the weekend! That meant that I had roughly two and a half days to be free of Principal Perry and normal teenage drama.

"Ugh, I thought that bell would never ring!" Bree cried, sitting down next to me. "I was beginning to worry that Mr. Wrong would keep on talking and talking until we all were reduced to ripping our ears out. He's loud enough to burst our eardrums on his own though."

"A non-stop talker, that must be such a nightmare," I teased, glancing at Bree accusingly. The girl could be a motor-mouth if she wanted to be; her mouth was the only thing that could out-do her feet.

Bree glared at me, narrowing her eyes when she met my smirk. "Oh shush, Chase. If you had Mr. Wrong, then you would know that he is way worse than me." She paused, realizing her words left an opening for more teasing on the subject. I opened my mouth to continue, but Bree smacked me in the shoulder to stop me. "Just shut up, smart mouth."

"Yeah Chase, 'cause we all know who the talker of this family is," Adam commented from his post in the kitchen, his hand buried in a box of Cheerios.

I raised an eyebrow at Adam, unsure about whether or not he understood what Bree and I were bantering about. Knowing Adam, he probably had no clue.

"Hey guys." Leo's stuffy voice echoed across the living room. We turned to see him walk down the stairs, his oversized blue robe with fluffy white bunnies dotted across it trailing behind him. Despite his puffy eyes and red nose, he was wearing his quirky grin, obviously happy to have some company other than his fretting mother or the ever so "sympathetic" Eddie. Because of his cold, he was to be quarantined in the house, and it was starting to make him antsy.

"Hi Leo," Bree and I chorused.

Adam chuckled. "What's up Rudolph?"

Leo narrowed his pinkish eyes at Adam, annoyed by the use of his acquired nickname. "Well, I'm doing just fine, thank you very much. I just love sitting around with nothing to do but eating soup and sneezing my head off," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. A small sneeze followed as if to emphasize his point.

"Well that's great!" Adam exclaimed, not understanding the meaning of sarcasm.

Leo just sighed and sat down next to us.

Davenport walked briskly into the room, a tablet clutched in his hands. His attention darted from the computer to his watch, then to the area around him so he didn't run into anything. He looked up and briefly observed our presence before burying his nose in the tablet around.

"Um...Big D? Is something..." Leo began to ask, causing Mr. Davenport to truly recognize him.

"Oh I almost forgot." Davenport stated seemingly to himself. He dug around his pockets and pulled out a syringe of some sort. After briefly examining it, he stuck it in Leo's arm without warning.

"Ow!" Leo screeched. "What was that for?!"

"That," Davenport answered, "was your medicine. It's designed to release all of your contagions at once, ridding your body of most of the disease at-"

Leo's face scrunched up, and the little guy released a sneeze that should've belonged to a giant. Unfortunately, it was unknowingly aimed at Bree, and she was sprayed with the slimy mucus.

"Ewwww, gross," Bree whined, standing up abruptly to shake the majority of the snot off of her.

"-once," Davenport finished.

Bree took a deep breath and dashed up the stairs, no doubt to clean Leo's insides off of her.

Leo sniffed once, smiling wider when he realized he could actually collect air through them. "Thanks Big D! I'm already feeling much better."

However, Mr. Davenport didn't seem to hear him, or else he would've made some snarky comment about how awesome he was. Instead, he was focused on his tablet with his eyebrows furrowed. He kept on fiddling with it and pressing buttons. The results of whatever he did only made him furrow his eyebrows more.

"Mr. Davenport, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned with his quiet behavior. He hadn't bragged about anything since he's been the room! Where was the cocky Mr. Davenport?

"Nothing I can't handle." There he was.

But just then, an alarm sounded in the lab and on his tablet. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked in victory. "Nothing you can't handle, huh?" I chuckle.

Davenport let out an exasperated growl. "Fine, everybody to the lab," he conceded.

Bree appeared in a gust of wind. She fixed her hair and removed any evidence that she was covered in snot. "A mission, really? And I just fixed my hair..." she grumbled.

We followed him to the lab, Leo eagerly at our heels. Now that he dumped his germs on Bree, Davenport couldn't tell him that his contagious self couldn't be in the lab.

In the lab, screens were flashing up various readings about his satellite and factories. Whatever it was wasn't too life threatening, or else the lab would be bathed in red light.

"My satellite is losing contact with my factories," Davenport explained. "It's causing this one factory in particular to go awry; all my stuff is glitching and being funky. Plus, my communications lines were wired there, and now their shot."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Bree asked, casually leaning against a counter.

"I need you guys to go to my factory in the Amazon. It's the one acting quirky, and I want you guys to do damage control," Davenport answered. Adam, Bree, and I groaned. These kind of missions are really boring.

"Chase," he continued, "I want you to re-connect the mainframe there to the satellite, and that'll fix the communication failure as well as the malfunctions. You'll need to fix everything that already went wrong as well as repair damages to get the place running again. I would go with you guys, but I have a big meeting tomorrow I can't dump on my assistant again, and that'll take the majority of the day."

"Wait," Adam interrupted, "we won't be leaving until tomorrow?"

Realization struck me. "We'll be spending the whole weekend there, won't we?"

Davenport pointed at me. "Bingo! And I have the up-most confidence that you'll be able to handle yourselves without contacting me for that long."

Bree rolled her eyes. "That's only because it involves no danger whatsoever," she retorted.

He spun around to face her, his finger still in a pointing position. "Right again," he confessed with his usual enthusiasm. "Now go suit up," Davenport ordered.

The three of us stepped into a smaller room to the side of the main part of the lab and the garage. After tugging our mission suits on, we entered the lab just to see Davenport thrust a thick booklet in my face.

"If you need any help working my genius technology, then you can find a walkthrough in this thing," Davenport commented, patting the monstrous packet of paper for emphasis.

I smirked at him. "I think I can handle myself when it comes to computers," I stated, tapping my temple with two fingers.

Mr. Davenport snorted. "Just keep the book; I took the time to print it out."

Eddie appeared on the screen, his animated eyes glaring at Davenport. "And who wrote the thing, huh? Well it wasn't you, so you have no right to complain about pushing a print button!" Eddie huffed.

"Potato, Potahto," Davenport dismissed with a wave of his hand. Eddie huffed again then his screen went blank.

Reluctantly, I stuffed the packet into my satchel, just to make him happy. "So, how are we getting all the way to the Amazon?" I asked

"And I'm not carrying them there," Bree interjected, pointing to both me and Adam.

Davenport donned a sly grin. "Don't worry, I got that covered. Follow me!" he answered vaguely, dramatically motioning us to the garage.

I hesitantly followed, Adam and Bree at my heels. Mr. Davenport was standing beside two dirt bikes, smiling like a maniac. He gestured to them dramatically, shouting, "Tada!"

"Awesome!" Adam shouted, immediately running toward a bike. I was worried about Adam's capability with a vehicle, but didn't say anything. Instead, I recounted the bikes.

"Er, Mr. Davenport? I really do love the new rides, but there's three of us and two of them," I pointed out.

"Oh, Bree can just run," Davenport answered, earning an annoyed glare from Bree. He clapped his hands together. "Well, it might take you a while to clean the place up, so you better get going. There is plenty of food in the storerooms, along with some cots..."

"Wait," Bree held her hand up, narrowing her eyes at Davenport, "Cots?!" She groaned.

Davenport smiled devilishly. "Kiss your weekend goodbye!"

"Cool, sleepover!" Adam shouted. Bree and I groaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**Nothing more to say…err, review! If you have any requests, I'll try to consider them. Unless it interferes with my plot bunny, it'll probably happen. Probably…**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Greeting

**I'm baaack, the same day too. Things are starting to go wrong…hehe**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Lab Rats. Disney does. Why does Disney have to be so rich...?**

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Greeting

After a two hour ride, we arrived at the factory. It was a plain gray, nestled in the lush green forest. Adam and I pulled our bikes into the building, closely followed by Bree.

The second I placed two feet inside, a cog flew towards my head. On instinct, I ducked, unknowingly allowing it to smack Adam in the chest.

He stumbled backwards for a few steps, before rubbing the gear's target. "Ow," he moaned, "machines are evil!"

"Well we'll be surrounded by them for an entire weekend, so get used to it," Bree told him.

"Come on," I called to them. "let's find the control room and go ahead and set up our stuff."

They shrugged their shoulders in agreement and we walked through the factory.

The lights flickered and sparked, briefly showing the racing machines on either side of us. They spit and sputtered and groaned, like just running smoothly was a challenge. Davenport didn't bother to paint over the gray cement, so the whole place had this eerie feeling to it.

My sensitive ears heard faint scratching from the shadows. I narrowed my eyes, trying to locate the source. Unable to see anything in the black shadows, I switched my eyes to infrared mode. Only small little orange blobs moved around, rats no doubt, and they weren't large enough to be the source of the metallic scratching.

I hesitantly tore my eyes from the dark corners, turning off my infrared vision with a blink. But my enhanced sense still blared in my head, making the hair on the back of my neck stick straight up in anticipation. It might of just been the musty factory, but I had a bad feeling.

Normal PoV  
The man narrowed his eyes at the monitors. The silent alarm he hastily installed activated when the three teens entered the building.

He had expected- hoped, that Davenport himself would be the one to march in the old factory, but instead children were here. He was rather intrigued by their appearance, with the matching, Kevlar lined jumpsuits and the muscular builds.

Tracing his fingers along the equipment in the control room, he reached for the panel that controlled the sensors. Fiddling with it, he scanned them to see if they were machines Davenport built to do his recon or actual teenagers stupid enough to come here.

His eyes widened in fascination at his discovery. They were both flesh and machine! These bionic children were no doubt Davenport's work; he would recognize the programming anywhere.

Taking a closer look, his face twisted into a deranged smile. This was too easy. The bionics all led to a chip in their minds, as hackable as the computers he stood over.

He reached for his own equipment and quickly sent the programming-jamming wave towards the "teens". Their arrival had only made his revenge sweeter; not only would he make Davenport's world crumble, he would do it with his enemy's own creations by his side.

* * *

Chase PoV  
One second I was walking through the factory calmly, the next I was on the ground clutching my head and writhing in pain. My head pounded and my senses and bionics went into overdrive. I was vaguely aware of Adam and Bree right next to me in similar positions, but the whole world was a blur.

Shutting everything out, I tried to focus on the painful throbbing in my head. I briefly saw bits of programming- viruses, fly in front of my eyes. Instantly, I retreated into my mind and built up firewalls around me. The binary code pounded against my hastily constructed barriers.

Desperate, I reached out into the corners of my mind and drew in any excess power from my bionics into my walls. The coding still pounded against it, taking the form of a giant snake-like being.  
The throbbing jarred my thoughts and I clenched my teeth, trying to fight it with every fiber of my being. I greedily took in several deep breaths and I focused on the viruses. Grateful for my computer-like bionics that I was so comfortable with, I morphed for firewall into a shield and pushed against the serpent of coding.

It squirmed in protest, but it couldn't avoid my shield. Soon, the shield crushed it, and the bits of coding floated harmlessly away.

Realizing I won the fight, I forced myself back into the real world. I pried my eyes open and found that I was panting, cold beads of sweat dotting forehead. I almost found that I was at the feet of a strange man fiddling with a tablet. He frowned at the screen then his head whipped down to face me. He had a mop of messy black hair and cold, pale gray eyes that bore into my skin.

Instantly, I scrambled to my feet and away from him. "Who are you?" I demand, forcing myself into a fighting stance.

He chuckled and took a step towards me, moving past Adam's and Bree's limp bodies. "The last thing you will see," he answered darkly. The man snapped his fingers and the scraping sound I heard earlier got louder.

Before I knew it, three mechanic felines about the size of a kayak pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. I tried to kick them off, but no matter how hard I pushed they wouldn't budge. Instead, their curved claws dig into my chest, tearing past my protective layer of Kevlar and drawing blood.

The man casually walked over to me and peered down at my struggling body. "I wonder why I couldn't take control of you..." he mumbled to himself. That must of brought an idea to his twisted mind because a sadistic grin grew on his face. "Rise and fall in," he commanded.

I watched in horror as Adam and Bree pushed themselves to their feet and calmly walked to the man's side. He pushed a few buttons on his tablet then pointed at me. "Attack."

The cats scurried out of the way as my older siblings lunged at me with a inhuman ferocity, a dead look never leaving their eyes and an emotionless mask over their faces.

I rolled to the side to miss Adam's incoming fists, and leapt to my side just to duck Bree's swing. I crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive stance and my crackling blue force field surrounded me in a protective bubble.

As Adam futilely pounded away at my force field, the man watched me in fascination. "Your abilities are amazing..." he mumbled to himself. "I wonder what makes you tick..." Great, a deranged scientist that wants to know how I "tick". That, and Adam and Bree were being mind-controlled into attacking me. I had to get out of there. Fast.

Just as Adam threw his momentum at the bubble, I released my shield, letting him crash into the machinery behind me. So much for fixing those...

I made a mad dash for the door. If I was forced to fight Adam, Bree, and this maniac in that closed off building, I would be a dead man for sure.

"Bring him back!" the man ordered, "Dead or alive!"

Bree appeared in the doorway in a flash, blocking off my exit. She lunged at me with deadly precision, but I dived at her feet at the same time, causing her to fly over me and crash into Adam, who was coming up behind me.

I bolted out of the doorway, adrenaline fueling me. Knowing that I couldn't outrun Bree, and that I had about 6.3 seconds before she would be able to pull herself off of Chase, I changed my tactic.

I grabbed the nearest branch and threw myself into a tree, scurrying as far up as I could. I was incredibly thankful for the thick layer of greenery that filled the tree, hiding me as well. Bree's form briefly flashed below me. She would figure out I was hiding soon, I just hoped the mind control clouded her common sense.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving me panting for breath. How was I going to get out of this?

* * *

**Tada! I'll have the next chapter up soon. To the two people who favorited and followed my story in the few hours it has been up, thank you! You guys make me feel so special!**

**Reviews make me happy. I write when I'm happy. (*wink*)**


	3. Chapter 3: Evasion Plan 1

**Sassy Momma: You're sort of impatient aren't you? No matter! I'm an impatient person as well. Sadly, that would sort of interfere with my plot…Chase has to do this alone. But, Bree ****_will_**** be beating on him, in this chapter and ****_definitely_**** future chapters. Hehe…(evil laugh)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lab Rats, then there would have been more action in it by now…**

* * *

Chapter 3: Evasion

I waited several minutes before I dared to move. Carefully, I moved from tree to tree, making sure I wasn't visible from the ground at all times. The ground meant Bree, and I really didn't want to have a run on with her and Adam at the moment.

Sadly, though, even the Amazon can run out of trees. I was forced to end my monkey session and jump down to the soft earth, my security fleeing. Carefully, I began to tread north, the direction of civilization. Unfortunately, the nearest town was nearly 50 miles away, and there was still a chance that they lacked technology and means of communication. Why did Davenport's communicators choose to stop working now?

It has been about an hour since I escaped, and I haven't been able to figure out how exactly this random guy was able to take control of my older siblings. Well, obviously he hacked their bionic chips and commanded the robotic side of them to take over, but how he pulled it off still eluded me.

Suddenly, I heard pounding footsteps behind, coming up fast! Bree came up faster than I anticipated, and before I could move a ripping pain exploded in my left arm.

I clutched my arm to numb out the pain, only to pull back my hand to find it covered in sticky red blood. My eyes widened, but I forced myself not to freak out.

The whirring sound that meant Bree buzzed in my ears. I tried to pull up my force field, but before I could Bree rushed past me, tearing into my back. I stumble forward, taking several deep breaths to push back the pain.

Bree materialized in front of me, her ponytail bobbing up and down and her emotionless brown eyes staring right through me. A sharp, jagged rock was in her hand, covered in fresh blood. My blood...

Without warning, she lunged at me. Luckily, I surrounded myself in a force field in time. She pounded away at itinerary a flurry of movements for a while, and then suddenly stopped.

Bree brought her fingers to her lips and released a shrill whistle. The high-pitched sound pierced my ears, causing me to drop to the ground and clutch my ears. My shield faded as I tried to push past the ringing tearing in my skull.

I was thrown back into reality when something grabbed the back of my suit and tossed me effortlessly into a large rock. I heard a sickening crunch as I collided with the stone before falling limply to the ground. A gray and black foot stomped on my chest, preventing me from getting up.

More pressure was applied to my chest and my ribs cracked painfully, causing my breaths to come out in gasps as my lungs were crushed. I glared up to see Adam standing over me, his normally brown eyes glinted a bright red. Uh oh...

I jerked my body to the side in a desperate attempt to avoid the two streaks if red baring down on me. The laser beams missed their initial target- my neck, but they tore into my shoulder instead. I couldn't help from screaming in pain as I finished rolling to the side, gripping my shoulder as it roared in agony.

I slowly pried my hand away to see that my singed suit had been ripped away to reveal my skin underneath, which was already blistering and an angry red and white. Two holes smoked menacingly, them being the center of the burnt skin.

A fist flew towards my face, but I narrowly dodged it in time, avoiding certain doom. However, I was not prepared for the blow landing on my gut.

I had to get away from Adam. He was in kill mode, and I was in try-not-to-get-killed mode. I wanted to give in to pure survival mode, but I knew that if I did, Adam and Bree could get seriously messes up and it would be on my conscience. No, I had to keep control; Spyke couldn't show up this time.

I jumped from Adam's war path, twisting my body to avoid Bree's sharp weapon. The comforting electric blue sphere surrounded me, blocking their merciless blows. I guess they were bent on returning me dead instead of alive.

Dusk began to settle in, and only then did I realize that it was nearly nighttime. I cracked a smile as I began to formulate a plan. Since it was painfully obvious that in a fist fight, I would be the one who would become mash potatoes, I would just have to outsmart them. That shouldn't be too hard...

My eyes darted around, searching my surroundings with an analyzing gaze. A small grin grew on my face as I spotted my target. Without warning, I released the force field, ending the rhythmic pounding, and shrunk into a small, compressed orb.

I launched at my target: a large branch that supported a large section of the thick canopy above us. It hit its mark and the branch and all it supported came crashing down.

Knowing the outcome, I leaped out of the way, scrambling up the boulder I smacked into earlier and throwing myself back into the safety of the trees. Pain exploded in my body in protest to my sudden movements, but I had to ignore it if I wanted to live to see the sunrise.

Once I was a safe distance, I stole a peek at the scene below me. The mass if branches, leaves, and vines crashed on Adam and Bree, temporarily disorientating them. Now, they looked around, almost showing bewilderment at my disappearance. But no, they were still robots, and robots don't show emotion. I grimaced as the severity of the situation hit me again.

I tentatively touched my shoulder, only to jerk back and hiss in pain. It was blistering like crazy, and sickly shades of white and red covered my skin. The area around the two holes was raw, the sight of it wanting to make me puke.

I assessed the rest of the damage. Luckily, the scrape on my back wasn't that deep, but the wound on my arm continued to bleed. Carefully, I ripped off the fabric around the area, only to tightly re-tie it around the cut to stop further blood loss. On top of that, I was sure that at least one of my ribs were broken, followed by heavy bruising on my chest. That was going to prohibit fast travel...

I looked up past the canopy, entranced by the army of stars littering the sky. I closed my eyes, knowing that I had to get some rest. Carefully, I pushed myself against the trunk, allowing my body to slump into a semi-relaxing position. Hesitantly, I fell into a light sleep.

In the morning, though, I was going to have to deal with my older siblings and figure out how to release their mind control. That is, if I survived that long.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Okay, so maybe not the greatest of chapters, but I was trying to kill some time. Err, well, time in the story that is…**

**Anywaaaaays, review! It inspires me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunt or be Hunted

**I made my deadline! Woohoo! Yeah, I was planning on having this up by today, but only Serenity knew that…. Okay, let me answer some reviews first. Err…there are two people who were just "Guest", one for chapter 2 and one for 3, so I'm just going to answer them separately…**

**Guest: You'll see why he can't do that in this chapter. ;)**

**Guest: Eww, no! I will not make this a Brase story. As far as I'm concerned, the three of them are ****_siblings_****. The story will focus on that relationship only. And yeah, I was disappointed when I couldn't find many action stories, so I decided to change that! Hopefully, this will inspire other people to rise up to the occasion, 'cause I would still like to read some myself.**

**Meme momo: Hmmm, I didn't think about that before. Of course, the dude changes his plans slightly in this chapter. Something similar will happen though, but Chase won't need to act that much…(*evil chuckle*) And your right, boys are cuter when they're hurt. They look like those sad animals on the animal shelter commercials that make your heart cry and give you the urge to go hug all of the little puppies and kitties. Plus, it's kinda fun to torture them….hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, an eighth grader owns a show that airs on TV. In fact, I own Disney too. No, I am not being sarcastic… *she says sarcastically***

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunt or be Hunted

Normal PoV  
The two teens returned well after midnight for the report he required. They arrived empty handed, which irked him. He already observed their abilities. "Adam" was incredibly strong, could fire laser beams from his _eyes_, and could produce electric discharges and shoot them out of his fingertips, though the latter was hardly practiced. Stupid Davenport, babying the weapons.

The girl, "Bree", possessed super speed and amazing endurance, could jump large distances, and mimic any voice or sound. Why couldn't they bring in the youngest boy who has only shown the ability to create mere _force fields_?

The pair stood statue still as he circled them, inspecting the handy-work of his arch-enemy. He believed having the mechanical side of them reigning superior was an improvement; that way petty emotions would not interfere. However, the organic side of them _did_ contribute to the ability to learn and adapt, a skill only the human brain could fully master.

He smirked as he thought of the possibilities the pair held as they remained under his control. Of course, there _was_ three...

The man scowled as he thought of the youngest bionic boy. It still bothered him that he didn't know how the boy was able to evade his virus that would've allowed him to compromise the bionic chip in his head and control him. Maybe he should take the time to study the boy when he entered his custody.

A low grumble interrupted his train of thought. He looked up sharply at the two teens, still frozen in place. _Of course, they're organic, they need food_, he thought. The man sighed. Now he would need to provide the brute and the hummingbird with enough nutrients to sustain their health. The weapons were still worth it, though.

* * *

Chase PoV  
A shrill chirp pierced my ear and jerked me awake, nearly making me roll off the tree. Quickly, I gripped the trunk, regaining my balance. A colorful bird perched on my shoulder hopped off on the branch beside me and looked me in the eye with its head cocked. I stared back at my alarm clock before it flew away in disinterest.

I gingerly touched my burnt shoulder, jerking back when it exploded in pain at my touch. Grinding my teeth together, I sucked in a breath to keep from crying out...only to aggravate my bruised and broken ribs, which succeeding in producing a whimper.

Deciding to try to ignore those pesky injuries, I tried to focus on something more important: getting out of that catastrophic mess.

_Come on Chase, think!_ I thought to myself. Biting my lip, I went through all the different scenarios. I could fight them, knock them out, then take them back to Davenport. Nope, I would be dead before I landed a fist on Adam and I doubted I could even touch Bree.

Retake the factory and take down mystery dude...Adam and Bree would act as bodyguards. Plus, I really didn't want to hurt them. _But_ _they want to hurt me right now_...I thought bitterly.

Trap them in a giant net of vines...wouldn't hold them. Ask nicely?...wishful thinking. I kept running through the possibilities, shooting them down just as fast until...

Why didn't I think of it sooner! I could just connect to their bionics myself and retake control. I had completely forgot about the override feature Davenport installed into me in case..._that_ happened.

I blinked, letting the computer screen that was part of my mind cloud part of my vision. Mentally, I scrolled through my options, reaching out to Adam's and Bree's signals. Just as I was about to connect, a nasty firewall pushed me out.

Darn it, that little puppeteer creep thought of everything! I was about to lash out and crumble the firewalls when I noticed something strange about the firewall. It was directly connected to their bionics! Destroying the firewall could permanently damage them, even...no, not going there.

I pounded my fist against the tree in frustration. Why did this guy have to be so good! It was like he had years to plan out every possibility!

So now every single plan that could possibly stop this mess was a dud. I was stuck in a tree with hardly any options. How could it get any worse?

I immediately regretted my thoughts once the first few fat raindrops hit me. In mere seconds, the rain fell in torrents, crashing down to the earth with a vengeance. The cold water slapped against my raw shoulder and I had to bite back a cry of pain. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming or chattering. The icy rain had already soaked me to the core, and I was freezing!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I was way too exposed to the crashing rain in the tree tops. I nimbly climbed down and leapt to the ground, careful not to disturb my rib too much. A normal person wouldn't have been able to see at all through the sheets of rain, but I managed to at least see a couple of yards in each direction enough to navigate.

Even though my shoulder was safe from the merciless blows of the rain further up, I felt more exposed on the ground, where I couldn't hear anything beyond the crashing rain and Adam and Bree lurked. Maybe if I was lucky, the rain held them back or kept them from finding me.

I had no such luck.

No more than thirty minutes later, I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a rush of wind. I pulled myself out of the soft mud and looked up to see Bree rushing towards. I sidestepped and stuck my leg out. She tripped and flew into the air, allowing me to grab her ankle and yank her to the ground.

Bree face planted into the mud. I inwardly cringed, hating to hurt her. Unfortunately, Adam had arrived and was very bent on hurting me.

A pair of blood red laser beams pierced the gray haze of rain and swept through the area. I threw myself to the ground to avoid it, rolling to the side as they followed me.

Grinding my teeth, I pushed myself off the ground and vaulted into the air, twisting onto Adam's back. I reached for the pressure point on his neck in hopes of gently knocking him out, but he grabbed my wrist and slammed me into a tree before I could complete the maneuver. Adam slung me to the side, and I skidded across the ground like a pebble.

A mud-caked Bree lunged at me, tearing into my thigh with the same jagged rock from before. I guess she grew attached to it. I grabbed her around the waist and tossed her into Adam before I stumbled to my knees, grinding my teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

Adam reared back, prepared to throw a bone shattering punch in my direction. Immediately, I stretched my arms out in front of me and a force field surrounded me, blocking the blow. I would've used the force field earlier to keep the rain away from my shoulder, but I didn't have the energy to waist doing that. However, this was a life or death situation.

Adam pounded away at the force field, and I felt it crack under the pressure. I didn't have the strength to keep this up.

I quickly developed a new plan, and on the count of three, I abruptly released the shield. Adam's incoming punch flew towards me, and I leapt up and jumped off his arm like a springboard. I landed on the balls of my feet and crouched down. As expected, Bree rushed me and I swiped my foot under her right as she approached my range.

Numbers swirled in my head as I calculated all of the possible moves. This became like a chess match, and while Adam and Bree were acting eerily calm like deadly assassins, losing their free will made them predictable- even _more_ predictable.

Adam came up from behind and aimed a punch. Instantly, I analyzed the force and trajectory, the measurements wildly flying behind my vision. Just as his fist neared me, I ducked, sending the fist smashing into the tree. As I anticipated, the tree cracked and began to fall over.

I delivered a round house kick to the tree, slightly changing its crash course. The giant slammed into the ground between me and my siblings, allowing me time to scurry up the nearest, standing, tree.

I expected to see the two scrambling over the fallen trunk and through the branches, but much to my surprise they started running the other way. What made them go back towards the factory?

* * *

Normal PoV  
The man watched the battle through the eyes of the boy, Adam, having not much else to do while his files were loading themselves onto their target. It would take a while for him to override the massive satellite's systems, but he had accepted that a long time ago.

He was impressed, to say the least, by the youngest Bionics' fighting abilities. He possessed amazing precision that only a perfectly synced computer could hold, unlike the other two. The boy intrigued him, and the man wished to be able to study him further.

While he was sure the boy would make an excellent weapon, the kid already proved to be difficult to control, another reason for the man's interest. He supposed he would just have to settle for taking apart his bionics bit by bit to study how they worked, but the boy would have to be alive for the first part of the investigation; he wouldn't live through the second part though.

The man sighed. He would have to recall the teen weapons and give them the new orders in person. Plus, it would give him time to develop a plan to catch the boy.

He smiled to himself. That boy didn't know what he was in for.

* * *

**Yeah, another chapter down! I plan on having about 3 or 4 more chapters, but they will be considerably longer than these, so that should make up for it. **

**Reviews are an author's fuel. I cannot run fast on empty. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Checkmate

**He he he… Sorry about the about taking longer than I anticipated. I really should have had this chapter up a while ago. I tried to make it longer, but it just turned out about the same length as some of the other chapters. Two more chapters after this. *Sigh* I really had fun writing this…**

**Oh, I realized that I haven't checked in with Leo and Davenport and their oblivious selves so… yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Checkmate

Leo tapped the computer impatiently, glaring at the empty screen. What was the point of being the mission specialist if there was nothing to monitor? Stupid malfunctioning communication lines.

"Yo, Big D! When will the guys be done?" Leo hollered over to the hunched over man, his voice still portraying the slight stuffiness left in his nose.

"Hmm...probably tomorrow. Those systems are some pretty complicated stuff. They have plenty of food and water, they'll be fine." Davenport resumed tinkering with his latest toy.

Leo leaned back into the chair. Why did this weekend have to be so boring?

* * *

I was cold, I was soaked, I was in pain, and I _was starving_. The seemingly endless rain finally stopped and the clouds began to part, revealing the sun to be three fourths across the sky. Judging by the exact location, it was 5:37. That meant I hadn't had food for a whooping twenty-four hours.

I gently slipped down from the tree, being careful not to leave tracks in the settling mud. My trained-and hungry- gaze followed a flock of birds overhead.

I considered using my molecular kinesis to pull one down, but I didn't currently possess the energy required to do that. Plus, I had little experience using it, and wasn't sure I could pull anyways. After Davenport talked to me about the dangers of accidentally pulling something's molecules apart or crushing them, I was greatly discouraged from practicing. That was another reason I did _not_ use it on Adam and Bree again.

As for catching the bird, I would have to get creative.

I quickly calculated the bird's route, and saw it make a move to land on an upcoming branch. I formed a force field in my hand; it flickered and I could tell it was weak, but it only needed to hold a bird. I threw it at the bird with amazing precision and the orb encased the now alarmed bird.

As a test run, I tried to use my kinesis just to knock the orb down. However, I only succeeding in shaking a few leaves before I was ready to pass out in exhaustion. Instead, a grab a fist sized rock and chucked it at the orb. The trapped bird fell to the ground with a thud, squawking in panicked protest.

Already feeling the force field fade, I grabbed the sharpest rock in my area and approached the bird. I really didn't want to kill it; I and never killed anything bigger than a spider before and didn't want to start now. But I didn't want to starve either.

As soon as the blue sphere disappeared I brought the rock down on the bird's head. It jerked sickeningly then fell limp. I succeeded in killing my food.

I then towed the body while trying to find suitable firewood...after it had just rained. Finally, I remembered the fallen tree and doubled back to it. I tore at the bark with my rock and pried the trunk apart. Sure enough, the center of it was dry enough to light. I ripped a chunk out and set up my fire to the side of the tree, somewhat concealing myself.

I went back out to gather more stones and rocks to contain the fire. I wasn't planning on burning the Amazon down; of course, I'm pretty sure it was wet enough to never catch fire.

I set the chunk of wood in the middle of the circle of stones, then some flint and my steel house key that I carried and set to work trying to make a spark. If Adam were here the fire would already be lit, but it took me a few tries to get the angle and force right to light the spark. After I finally managed to catch the wood on fire, I constructed a makeshift rack to lay the now de-feathered bird.

Not long later though, my measly fire started to fade away. Scrambling, I search for options to feed the fire when everything touching the ground was wet. It was then that I remembered the contents of the satchel at my side. (Why was I still carrying the thing, anyways?)

I pulled out Davenport's ridiculously large instruction packet and promptly began to rip the pages, crumble them, and tossed them into the fire. This process was repeated until my meal was cooked and half the packet was gone.

Tearing apart the bird, I quickly devoured the meat. I was still hungry, but I felt a lot more relieved after I ate. Who knew exotic birds tasted so good?

A faint _snap_ a distance away brought me into an alert stance, my muscles tense and my senses open. I expected Bree to come running up towards me, so I was caught unprepared when Adam somehow leapt _down_ on top of me, readying a punch. I lifted my arms in front of me, a shield expanding from Adam's target.

He proceeded to land powerful, precise punches on the force field, making me focus all of the shield's energy to the front. What I didn't realize until it was too late was that Bree came rushing at me from behind. I _totally_ didn't expect what she did next either.

To my horror, her body started to shake rapidly, and Bree began to literally vibrate her molecules so quickly that they moved right through my weakened force field. The second she was inside, Bree delivered a swift kick to my gut, sending me flying through my shattering shield straight into Adam's fist. The blow collided with my chest, and I swore I heard my ribs crack.

With speed that rivaled Bree's, Adam punched me again while almost simultaneously grabbing my shirt, hauling me up into the air. His eyes glowed a dangerous red, and, knowing what was coming, I thrashed around trying to slip out of his grip. Just as the twin laser beams erupted from his eyes and sliced across my chest, I managed to get a hard kick in on his...lower areas. As a fellow male, I sympathized with him.

The kick interrupted Adam's concentration, and he jerked, resulting in me being thrown into a boulder. I sagged to ground, clutching my head. Feeling something warm and sticky, I immediately pulled my hand back, only to see it covered in blood.

I groaned, but was cut short by Bree charging at me. Attempting to avoid her, I jumped to my feet and flipped over her, biting back the pain that caused to my ribs.

Bree watched me like a cat as I twisted through the air, about to land on my feet. In a heartbeat, she kicked off the boulder and flew towards me, grabbing my ankle. She yanked downwards, pulling me below her, and kicked my back. I skidded across the ground, struggling to get back on my feet.

Searing pain ripped through my arm, then my thigh, and I numbly realized that Bree had torn through my skin with her jagged rock. A small cry of pain escaped my lips.

I saw Bree's form speeding towards me and I estimated the time it would take for her to come out me (which wasn't very long at all). I dropped down in a crouch and swept my foot under her.

Bree flew forward, only to launch into a front hand spring and nimbly flip backwards, her foot connecting with my burnt shoulder. A scream tore from my throat as the searing pain erupted from the burn.

A small force field grew in my palm. I chucked it at Bree, causing her to fall to the ground. A created another one and threw it at Adam, who was approaching me from behind.

Knowing the right time to run, and the right time to fight, I attempted to flee. However, I didn't get far before white hot pain seared into my leg. Glimpsing Adam behind me, his eyes bright red, I rolled to the side to try to avoid the beams.

Adam took the chance to run up and grab me by the shirt, hauling me up in the air. He then slammed me down, probably breaking whatever whole ribs I had left. Adam's foot pressed down on my chest, and I began to panic when I couldn't breathe. I weakly grabbed his leg and pushed it off, rolling to the side. Free of his weight, my body curled in on itself.

I groaned and involuntarily started hacking, and I sickly realized that I was coughing up blood. Great, I was internally bleeding.

Struggling up to my feet on shaky legs, I tried to encase myself in a protective force field. But before the flickering blue orb surrounded me, a sharp pain exploded in my side. I sank to the ground, a pained scream tearing from my throat.

I heaved up more blood as my whole body throbbed with intense pain. Black spots began to dance across my vision, and I could feel my grip on reality slipping.

Something connected with my head, Adam's foot no doubt, and I rolled to the side, slipping into blissful, yet agonizing, darkness.

* * *

The man looked up as the door swung open. Adam and Bree, his new favorite weapons, piled in. The boy was dragging a limp body behind him by the scruff of a Kevlar suit.

The scientist smiled in triumph as he marched over to the unconscious rogue Bionic. He sustained several injuries, but a faint heartbeat proved he was still alive. Amazing. He couldn't wait to pick the subject apart.

At the scientist's command, Adam slung Chase over his shoulder then placed him on an inclined table. Bree handed the man Chase's satchel, which she had acquired under his orders.

The man' smile widened, and he couldn't help but feel giddy. Davenport, or the boy, wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**So, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. If it takes about a week (or longer), I'm sorry. I'll try super hard to make it longer too, I know I have a problem with short chapters. It'll be a major fight scene, so it shouldn't be too hard.**

**REVIEW! And maybe you won't have to wait as long… ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: Go Out With a Bang

**Ok, so not an overwhelming amount of reviews, but oh well, I survived. And guess what? THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 2698 WORDS BABY! *ahem* Anyways, on with the story. Hopefully a lot of questions are answered in this chapter. I feel it was a little rushed, but I wrote the majority of it half asleep on a bus so….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Go Out With a Bang

I pried my eyes open, swallowing the bile (and possibly blood) that was rising in my throat. My blurry vision eventually cleared to reveal a room full of computers and lab equipment, much like the lab back home, but simpler. In my process of waking up, I recognized the constant pain my shoulder was in due to the fact that my arms were strapped to a surface above my head. Perfect.

After discovering that my limbs were all attached to glorified, elevated table (and that I couldn't get out), a figure emerged from the shadows. He had a long white lab coat on, covering a pair of ragged gray sweatpants and a black turtle neck. His bare feet skimmed over the concrete floor without hesitation. Messy black hair fell in multiple directions, framing his dark, calculating, gray eyes. I realized with a start the he was the same one that attacked us and used Bree and Adam like puppets.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to sound intimidating. Of course, probably anybody could hear the fear and pain laced in my voice.

The man chuckled darkly. I half assumed that he would say something stupid like 'I am your worst nightmare' or something, but instead he answered, "I am Dr. Ryan Darterfield, but I am much more curious about who _you_ are, Bionic."

My blood (what little I had left in my body) froze. How did he know that? Of course, if he hacked Adam and Bree's minds, then I guess it was safe to assume that he knew. But that was all he had to know. "Why should I tell you?" I spat, sounding braver than I felt.

Darterfield chuckled again, his hand resting on the head of one of the robotic cats that now flanked him. His other hand gripped a remote. "I don't think you're in any position not to," he said while pushing a button. Instantly, electricity poured through my cuffs and raced through my body.

I hissed in pain and arched my back. When the current stopped, I hung loosely from my bonds, panting slightly.

"Now I'll repeat myself. Who are you?" Darterfield's thumb hovered over the button threateningly.

"I'm a Bionic," I answered, not wanting to say anything else.

He narrowed his gray eyes and lowered his thumb, but he didn't press down. "How did you resist me?" Darterfield asked, his voice dangerously low.

I was taken back by the question. Umm, I put up a firewall and fought your snake-like virus? Somehow I didn't picture that coming out of my mouth.

Electricity raced through my body, more intense than before. A scream tore from my throat as it ignited my previous wounds as well as frying my nerves. "Answer me!" Darterfield hissed.

"Why are you doing this?!" I grunted out, still fighting the electricity.

Darterfield froze, and the electricity stopped. "Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?! WHY AM I DOING THIS?!"

This guy was unstable, wasn't he?

"I'll tell you why I'm doing this." He motioned his hand to around the room with a grand gesture. "Payback. Davenport has to pay for what he did to me!"

And electrocuting me did that...how? He didn't even know who I was!

Darterfield motioned to me dismissively. "Having his 'kids' as weapons is just a bonus to my _real_ plan."

Wait, if he knew, then... what was that earlier? This guy really *was a nutcase.

"No, my _true_ plan is genius," Darterfield continued. "Davenport will never know what hit him. I bet he doesn't even realize that _I _control his satellites. That fool trusts his satellites too much. I bet he doesn't even know that I can ruin _everything_ of his with just a few simple commands." He chuckled darkly, his stone eyes boring through me.

He moved over to a computer and typed something in. A countdown of an hour appeared. "When that timer hits zero, all of Davenport's creations worldwide will malfunction. Everyone will trash his junk so fast Donny's head will be spinning. When his business fails, then _he'll_ know what it feels like to fail! To be bested!" His voice had risen to a shout be the end of his monologue, and he was breathing heavily.

"I spent my entire college career in his shadow." Darterfield's voice was low as he continued. "I was just as good as him, no... _He_ was the one with the rewards." His voice had risen again. "_He_ was in the spotlight! _He_ got all the fame and glory! _He_ became the successful entrepreneur!_ I_ was left behind. Forgotten. Now, _he'll_ know how I felt, when _he_ is freezing in the streets!"

Scratch crazy, this guy was insane.

"And you," Darterfield waved a finger out me. "You'll pay just for resisting me, Bionic. I'll tear you apart and found out how you tick. When I'm done, I'll create an army of Bionics, led by your 'siblings'. Then I'll pack whatever is left of you in a box and ship you to Davenport." He moved towards me, scalpel in hand.

Great. I'm pitted against a psycho who a.) has my older siblings as puppets b.) is in the process of sabotaging Davenport's life and c.) wants to _pick me apart_! I had to get out of there...

I bit my lip and slowly let a force field expand from me, cracking the cuffs. Unfortunately, Darterfield noticed. He slammed his finger down on the 'zap your hostage' button. Electricity poured through my veins, but also slipped into my force field, super charging it. I gasped as more energy than I could handle filled me.

Numbers started flying around my head, and statistics I didn't even ask for flew across my eyesight. Every sound and smell in the area overwhelmed my senses. I clutched my pounding head, trying to push it all away. I was hardly aware of the full expanded, _spinning_ blue orb around me. If this was a glitch, then I needed to have a serious talk with Davenport.

"What the-!?" Darterfield's startled yelp made me risk a glance up. *I almost yelped at what I saw. I was still surrounded my super charged force field, but I was hovering in the air now. Random items from all over the room orbited around, some of the stuff were twisted and compressed beyond recognition. A stray computer screen flew in front of me, and I caught a glimpse at my reflection. The thing that scared me more than the horrifying cuts and burns, was the blue streaks of 'lightning' connecting me to the bright field around me, and the fact that both my pupils and irises were *bright, electric blue.

Suddenly, the countdown for destroying Davenport's life popped in my head. At first I tried to push it away with the rest of the unwanted information, but then I realized that I needed that link to _stop_ the satellite. I began to try to focus on that alone.

However, my attention was quickly redirected.

"Get him! I command you!" Darterfield screeched. Almost immediately, Adam and Bree were lunging for me, along with Darterfield's twin cats.

Bree vibrated right through my mass of junk and the force field surrounding me. A quick punch to the jaw knocked my jumbled thoughts away and me to the floor.

I quickly regained myself and kicked Bree in the gut as she approached me. A stray computer zoomed by me, and I brought it closer with little effort. Using it as a springboard, I leaped up and twisted through the air. My hands latched onto Adam's broad shoulders and twisted my body, jerking him to the side.

As he lost his balance and stumbled forward, I launched myself back into the air, landing on a counter in a crouch.

How was I doing this? I was still human, and the injuries I sustained didn't magically heal. No, there were still there, but they were temporarily reduced to a distant throb. Instead, my whole body was energized and I moved at instinct.

A pair of red lasers interrupted my thoughts. With a startled yelp and leaped to the side, the beams barely slicing the side of my arm. I tucked and rolled, leaping back to my feet. At that, my ribs starting throbbing and my shoulder burned intensely, but I couldn't dwell on that.

Adam threw several punches at me, which I narrowly dodged. He sent a final blow towards my chest, and I jumped at the last second. I managed to land on his outstretched arm and leapt off of his, flipping over him. Landing on the balls of my feet, I made a dash for the main computer. Maybe if I shut down his systems, he would lose control of Adam and Bree too.

A lean gray shape was flying towards me, and I found myself with a robotic cat leaping at me. On instinct, I held my hand out in front of me, maybe hoping to generate a force field. After the blow never came, I risked prying my eyes open. To my surprise, the cat was frozen in animation mid-air. I lowered my arm, and the cat went lower as well. I spread my fingers and the feline's parts disconnected and floated around. Still experimenting, I closed my fingers in a fist and the parts mashed together in a ball. My eyes widened. You see, this is why I didn't walk around using my molecular kinesis.

In my peripheral, I glimpsed the other robotic cat lunging at me. I swung my outstretched towards it, and it collided with the ball. With the robot lackeys out of commission, I continued my dash for the computer.

I skidded to a halt in front of the screen and began typing furiously, attempting to bust the firewalls. After about five seconds the method became too slow and I willed my flash drive out.

After experiencing mobility issues in the past, Davenport upgraded it. Now, a foot cord is attached, since that helps _so_ much.

Once inside, firewalls and coding flashed in front of my eyes. I began to send out encryptions in effort to shatter Darterfield's defenses and enter his programming. This would have been easier if he wasn't a wiz with computers and if Adam and Bree weren't attacking me.

Adam threw a punch my way, and I twisted to avoid it, cursing my small extension cord; I really need to figure out how to wireless. Bree swished past me, ripping a section of my clothing and skin on my arm away in the process.

She turned around and headed for me again, but this time I anticipated when she would arrive and kicked her in the gut right before Bree hit me.

Adam came out me again, swinging at me head, and I ducked. He changed tactics and aimed a low blow at me, but I adjusted too and leaped up with my legs tucked under me. Adam looked up just to see my foot lash out and connect with his face. I mentally winced for him as blood spewed from his nose.

Still in the same spot, and landed back to the ground in a crouch just as Bree rushed past me. Coding continued to fly across my vision as I swept my foot under Bree, sending my sister crashing to the ground.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as the firewall disappeared. The countdown immediately appeared, and I held a hand to my temple as I concentrated on a way to stop it.

"You can't stop it!" Darterfield yelled, brave enough now to leave his hiding place. "It's too late!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, desperately trying to prove him wrong. I couldn't let this psycho ruin Davenport, or risk countless lives by shutting down Davenport's products. Many of his products were, after all, used by the military and construction crews along with many others.

I fully dived into the computer's systems, determine to break his connection to the satellite and my siblings. Unfortunately, Adam chose that time to kick me in my side.

I crashed to the ground and Adam's foot held me there. My cord was yanked out of the computer when Adam kicked me again, rolling me onto my stomach. His foot pressed into my back and I cried out in pain, sure that more of my ribs cracked.

I was losing this fight: badly. If Adam and Bree were ever going to have free wills again, or if I wanted to live, then I had to do something. I clenched my fists, and the debris around the room once again rose into the air. An electric blue force field surrounded me and pushed Adam off.

The field lifted into the air and the floating items swirled around me, along with random streaks of energy. The scary thing was: I didn't even try to do any of that.

All of a sudden, a way to access Darterfield's programming came to mind. How could I have missed it before?! There was a hole between the coding that allowed a reset, probably left as a failsafe. I dived for the computer, and my shield reluctantly vanished. As soon as I touched the keys, blue electricity spread from my fingertips and I was in the systems. Making a beeline to the back door I found, I immediately reset the system and terminated his control.

All of Darterfield's connections shattered, and any remains of him on the computer vanished. It was a good thing too, because I just noticed Adam's fist inches away from my face. Thankfully, he froze mid swing, before promptly collapsing to the ground. I guess the sudden return of free will fried his Bionics a bit; Bree was on the ground too.

"N-no, impossible..." Darterfield whispered. If I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I looked up to glare at him, and apparently looked intimidating, because his expression resembled that of a terrified cornered animal.

He turned and bolted out the door. I might have chased him if my adrenaline rush didn't wear off. All of my pain returning, I sank to the ground, unable to support myself. How I managed to fight like that is a mystery to me.

I coughed up a little more blood, feeling more light-headed than ever. Exhaustion overwhelmed me and black seeped into my vision. I let myself go limp; it was over.

* * *

Bree groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. What happened, and how did she get on the floor. She just knew that her head was killing her.

She looked around for her brothers. Bree spotted Adam sitting up not too far from her. He stood and walked over to her, helping her to her feet. "What happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Bree answered, looking around, "but it looks like a tornado swept through this place." Sure enough, random pieces of debris littered the place. Judging by the semi intact computer and control panels, this might have been the Control Room.

"Where's Chase? Maybe he would know," Adam suggested.

"Yeah, where is-?" Bree stopped mid-sentence when she saw the limp body. She dashed over and knelt next to Chase's unmoving form.

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. He looked awful. Chase's mission suit was torn to shreds, revealing bruised and bloody skin. Some gashes continued to bleed, like a place on his side deep enough to be a stab wound. What little skin that was still untouched was incredibly pale. Bree placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Adam appeared and looked at Chase gravely, biting his lip; for once, he didn't say anything. Adam bent down and gently scooped up Chase, cradling his little brother in his strong arms.

"We gotta get him back to Davenport," Bree whispered. Adam nodded, and they ran back to the bikes as quickly as they dared.

Adam positioned Chase against his chest so he wouldn't fall off. Bree hopped on Chase's bike. They rode on in grave silence. Bree's grip on the handlebars tightened until her knuckles were white. _Hang on Chase..._

* * *

**One more chapter after this, guys. *sniff sniff* I'm gonna miss this story. The last chapter is sorta epilogue-ish, just to warn you, but it'll still be chapter length.**

**REVIEW! And I might give you some of Alfred's cookies. (Batman fans all know what I'm talking about ;))**


End file.
